More than Just Friends
by ExquisitelyUgly
Summary: *Bella and Jake are best friends and start to discover they could be more. The Cullen's do not exist.*


**JBnP 2****nd**** Anniversary One-Shot**

**Author: Exquisitelyugly**

**Rating: M (minor language, sexual situation)**

***Bella and Jake are best friends and start to discover they could be more. The Cullen's do not exist. **

The summer Bella watched the musical _Grease_ over and over was the summer she started seeing Jacob as more than a friend.

*~*~*

**May**

Bella carried the shopping bags, her purse, and her trusty DVD into Jacob Black's house. As she struggled to get in the door without dropping anything, she heard the sound of male voices carrying in from the living room.

"I fart in your general direction!"

"You don't frighten us, English pig dogs. Go and boil your bottoms, you sons of a silly person." Bella recognized Quil's voice crowing back in glee.

"I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty-headed animal food trough wiper!" Embry growled.

Bella just rolled her eyes as she listened to Jake and his two best friends, Quil and Embry, insult each other. She nearly forgot _they_ had a current favorite movie as well. She secretly liked _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_, too, but wouldn't admit it to Jake; she rather enjoyed harassing him about it. He and his friends were forever quoting it at each other and got hysterically loud about it.

"It'd be nice if someone could help me!" she called out, interrupting them, and she banged her elbow on the doorway and winced.

"Oh hey, Bells," Jake said, popping into the room. She just shook her head at him as he took the bags from her.

He and his friends had grown in size and musculature over the past few months and were thrilled that they were buff for the summer. They loved to whip their shirts off wherever they were and walk around half-naked. If she allowed herself to admit it, she was impressed with his muscles, too. He looked good, she mused, staring at the muscles shifting in his back as he hefted the bags and set them on the kitchen table. The light speckled across his back as he leaned into a little ray of weak sunlight and she was mesmerized.

"Bells?" She realized Jake was saying her name and looking at her inquisitively.

Her cheeks flashed with heat when he caught her staring. "Sorry, what?"

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked giving her a sweet smile.

His smile never failed to elicit one of her own. "I'll work on the potatoes and get the corn ready. When I'm done, how about you three do the grilling?"

"Sounds great!" And he was off, and Bella heard the sounds of thumping, bumping, and laughing. She snickered at their antics as the sounds of play-wrestling ensued.

She greased the potatoes, sprinkled them with salt and pepper, and wrapped them up to be put on the grill. After she got the corn cooking and everything to load up the potatoes with, she called to the guys' to start grilling.

Once they got the steaks and potatoes on, she continued to listen to them gripe.

"Dude, we just have to watch it again because you don't say it right!" Quil exclaimed.

Embry threw the bag of rolls at his head.

Bella rolled her eyes again as she headed toward the house to bring out the plates, condiments, and corn. Just as she reached the door, she called over her shoulder, affected voice and all, "How do you know so much about swallows?"

The guys hooted with laughter as she slipped inside laughing quietly.

"I knew she liked it!" Jake called out.

The dinner was noisy and boisterous, and the food was devoured quickly. Jake helped her clean up the kitchen while Quil and Embry finished throwing everything away outside. "You want to watch a movie tonight?" Jake asked giving her a little nudge with his elbow.

Bella smiled. "It's in my bag."

He put the last dish in the drainer and walked over. Upon inspection of the movie, he groaned and said, "Seriously? Again?"

"Like you, Quil, and Embry with _Monty Python_?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and nodded, but when Quil and Embry came in they groaned heartily. "Yeah, well, you two losers can just leave," Jake said. "You weren't invited to watch with us anyway!"

After some more play-fighting, they called out goodbyes and got comfortable on the couch. When they reached the part where the girls were singing the Sandra Dee song, Jake started singing along with it in a falsetto, his tone getting higher and more horrible as it went.

"Looook at meeeeeee, I'm Sandra Deeeeeeeeeeee…" he warbled.

"Jake, shut up!" Bella exclaimed laughing uncontrollably at him as he flapped his hands around and simpered.

She gave him a shove, and he toppled over on the couch, feigning weakness. "Ouch, Bells," he whined. "Show some mercy!"

"Here's some mercy for you," Bella giggled and began tickling him.

A tickling war ensued until Bella landed on top of him. They were nose to nose, breathless with laughter, when quite suddenly they were both quiet. He tugged gently at a lock of her hair. "How about a kiss on the cheek to make up for it?" he said, pouting, and trying to lighten the moment.

Bella leaned down to kiss his cheek, noting how soft his skin was against her lips. After the soft peck, they both turned slightly, and their lips touched. Jake very lightly kissed her lips, pulling slightly on her fuller lower lip.

When they pulled away, Jake's eyes darted around while Bella's cheeks turned bright red. She held a pillow against her chest, and Jake coughed nervously and they watched the movie a little more subdued than usual.

"Do you want a soda?" Bella asked later on during the movie, desperate for things to feel natural again.

"Sure," he said agreeably, and she hopped up to get two cans and pour them into glasses.

They relaxed after that and finished the movie with the usual teasing.

**June**

Bella finished her shift at Newton's, eager to get home so she could change and head to La Push. The whole reservation was going to the bonfire tonight. She knew the elders would tell the stories of their tribe, there would be dancing, and salmon was a big thing on the menu since so many of them went fishing to stock up.

When Bella got home, she changed and called Charlie at work to let him know she was heading to First Beach. "Ok, Bells, I'll see you there in a couple hours," he said.

She grabbed a light raincoat just in case and the potato salad she made to combine with Sue Clearwater and Emily's potato salad to feed the masses. As she drove, she thought of the sort-of kiss they shared not long ago. She still wasn't sure what to make of it even after a few weeks, though she admitted that she liked the way Jake looked and felt. He was so beautiful with his dark eyes, shiny black hair, and fast easy grin. The amazing body didn't hurt either.

Bella figured she should finally say something to Jake about it; to just brush over it and go back to normal. He was her best friend, and she didn't want to screw that up. She parked in the lot and carried the dish toward the crowd on the beach.

"Hey honey!" Sue called out. "You can put that right here in my cooler. Thanks for helping out and making this."

"No problem," Bella said with a smile. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh no," Sue insisted. "You go find Jake and have fun!"

As she meandered through the crowd, she saw Quil waving at her. Jake was next to him, so she hurried over. He turned, his happy grin crossing his face, and he swung her around in a tight hug.

"Ok, no need to crack a rib," she teased. She was glad he seemed the same as before; maybe it was just a fluke.

"Come on, we're going to roast some hot dogs. They actually got something other than salmon. I think they have salmon patties, grilled salmon, and salads with salmon in it, salmon ice cream…" Embry said making Bella giggle as he ticked off all he could think of to use salmon for.

They piled their plates high with salads, hot dogs, and yes, they each had some salmon. Once they ate their fill – Bella almost one plate while the guys' had three helpings – they headed over to where the rest of their friends were setting up a football game.

Bella sat with Emily, Kim, and Rachel when they waved her over. "Come to enjoy the view?" Emily teased.

Bella laughed. "It _is _quite a view, isn't it?"

The game went on for awhile, but Bella just leaned back on her arms, basking in even the weak sunlight they managed to get for the afternoon. When the sun started to sink, streaking the sky over the white-capped waves a purple and gold color, everyone gathered around the fire to listen to the stories.

Bella snuggled back into Jake's chest as he slipped his arms around her comfortably. The stories were always magical when told by Old Quil and Billy, and Bella listened raptly even though she had heard them before.

When the stories ended, the dancing began. "Come on, dance with me," Jake said tugging on Bella's hand.

"Jake, I'm not much of a dancer," she half-heartedly complained.

"Who cares? Seriously, is anyone here a good dancer? Look at Quil."

Bella followed Jake's finger as he pointed him out. Quil was doing some kind of break dancing slash flailing. She snorted out a giggle and he grinned. "I don't think you can do any worse than that."

So, Bella allowed Jake to pull her closer to the warmth of the bonfire and laughed when he spun her in a lopsided circle. She held on to his neck, stretching up to reach him, and he lifted her easily as they danced over the sand with everyone else. Bella saw Charlie out of the corner of her eye watching them with a speculative look on his face. Her cheeks flushed at being held so close by Jake while Charlie watched them, but she was eventually distracted by Jake's terrible dancing.

Then the elders began playing a song with their flutes, the music slow and dream-like. Bella felt herself enveloped in his arms and leaned her head against his chest. It felt nice being held by him and her heart thumped a little faster. When they danced themselves out, Jake grabbed her wrist and gave her a little tug. "Come on, let's go for a walk," he said.

She followed him, stumbling over the sand, as his fingers curled around hers. He had always held her hand, but after their sort-of kiss it felt a little different. She swallowed hard, wondering if she should say anything about it. Bella wasn't sure she had the nerve. When they had walked far enough way, he stopped and turned to her.

The only sounds they heard was the soft flutes drifting on the wind and the crash of the waves. "It's a really pretty night," Bella commented, her mouth dry as dust.

"It is," he replied staring at her.

She felt her heart beat a little faster, and before she could really process it, he had leaned down to kiss her cheek. This time when they turned and their lips collided it lasted longer. Jake cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs tracing tiny circles on her jaw, and his mouth was a little more insistent. Her lips parted under his, much to her surprise, and she felt the light brush of his tongue against her own.

It set off tiny little sparks that zinged along her nerve endings. She twined her arms around his neck, and he lifted her so it was a little more even. Their lips met and tugged, tongues exploring, and their breath came in pants. When they broke apart, Bella's lips tingled and she stared at Jake in shocked surprise.

"What… what are we doing, Jake?" Bella asked biting her lip as he lowered her feet to the sand again.

"I know we're both a bit innocent, Bells, but I thought you knew what kissing was," he said chuckling a little.

Bella rolled her eyes, but she still felt off-kilter. "Very funny," she said.

He shrugged a little, looking uncharacteristically shy. "I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss. I wanted to try it again and see…" he trailed off.

She smiled shyly herself.

"It was pretty amazing," he added and grinned happily as her cheeks colored.

"It was," she admitted. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Maybe you should come over tomorrow. We can have dinner together; you know, like a date."

"We're best friends," Bella said quietly. "I don't want to mess that up."

He brushed her hair back. "You'll still be my best friend even if we begin dating."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He kissed her again until she heard someone clear their throat. She jumped back in surprise and saw Charlie standing there looking at a loss for words. He stared at them, stunned, and Bella felt the horrible embarrassment creeping up her body. No one seemed to know what to say.

"It looks like everyone's heading home," he said after clearing his throat. "I was just coming to tell you I'm heading home and to see if you were ready to leave."

Bella opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Yeah... okay," she managed to say, voice faint.

They walked back, Jake and Bella trailing behind. Jake gave her hand a squeeze, but she could see him fighting a little grin. She shoved her elbow into his side, but his grin brought out hers even through the embarrassment and knowledge that she would have to talk to Charlie. He wouldn't let this go. Once she said goodbye to Jake, she headed home. Charlie was already there and in the kitchen waiting for her.

With a small sigh, she pushed the door open, and he turned to face her. "So... you and Jake... when did this happen?" He wouldn't quite meet her eyes and she was thankful for that.

"Pretty much just now," she murmured.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh. So are you going to be dating him?"

Bella shrugged, feet shifting restlessly. She _really_ wanted to go upstairs now. "I guess..." she mumbled. "I'm going to his house tomorrow and we're going to have dinner together."

He nodded, doing some of his own feet-shuffling movements. "Is… um, is Billy going to be there?"

She blushed again at the implication. "I think so. Can I go now?" she pleaded.

"This isn't exactly easy for me either, Bells. If this is going the way it looks like, he'll be your first boyfriend, right?"

Bella nodded reluctantly.

"Well, I just want you to be safe and smart if and when it comes to that. I'd prefer it _didn't_, but well… you know…"

"You're a bit late anyway. Mom gave me the talk already, and I won't do anything without thinking it through. You're jumping the gun, though."

He visibly relaxed, and she made her move toward the steps. He nodded, grabbed his beer and hurried into the living room as Bella raced up the steps.

The following evening, Jake put the garlic bread he made into the oven under the watchful eye of Sue Clearwater. Even with her supervising this dinner, he still managed to burn the bread slightly. Thankfully she kept him from ruining the spaghetti.

Her helping consisted of do this, do that, oh shit don't do that, but finally it was done. "Good job, Jacob," she complimented once he had the table set.

Damn, making dinner was hard.

She winked at him before she left, and he felt vaguely embarrassed, as if his thoughts were plain as day. He kept thinking of kissing Bella, of how she felt under his hands, and he wanted to try it again. Badly.

He took a shower while Billy ate his own dinner, and then he disappeared into his bedroom, giving Jacob a look as he wheeled by. "Don't do anything stupid, son."

Jake rolled his eyes as his dad chuckled his way into the bedroom.

When Bella got here, her eyes widened. "Wow, it smells good in here," she said surprised.

He smirked. "Don't sound so shocked."

She laughed. "You had help, didn't you?"

He grinned as he leaned down, tempted by her full lower lip, and gave her a little kiss. "Sue supervised, but I did make it. That's probably why it isn't a gloppy, completely burned disaster."

They ate their pasta and garlic bread while Jake teased her about Charlie. Apparently, he got the same treatment from Billy, just a lot shorter. "He just said not to be stupid, to use a condom, and respect you or he'd let Charlie shoot me." His ears turned a little pink when he said condom and so did Bella's.

When they finished dinner, Jake asked if she wanted to watch a little television. She agreed and they sat on the sofa, plenty of space between them, to watch a documentary on the nature channel. After about ten minutes, the space shortened, and it kept going like that until she was snuggled into his side.

"Bells, I want to kiss you again," Jake said during a commercial break.

She smiled, blushed, and nodded – in that order – and he leaned down. Just before his lips touched hers, Bella pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked surprised.

"I can't kiss you… I… I have…" she trailed off.

"What?" he asked looking concerned now.

"Um... I... just ate garlic. You can't kiss me!"

Jake stared at her for a second, looking shocked, and then he doubled over in laughter. She glared at him at first for laughing at her, but then his mirth became contagious and she started giggling, too. When he stopped laughing, he turned, pinning her down on the sofa with a little gleam in his eye.

"Jake..." she started to say, but he silenced her by pressing his warm lips to hers.

"Mmmm, I like garlic," he murmured making her giggle.

She linked her arms around his neck, feeling Jake's smile against her lips. His tongue swept lightly over her lower lip, before pushing past to taste her fully. Bella sighed, fingers playing with the soft hair at the back of his neck. She had never really considered kissing Jake until recently, and now that she was, she was sure she could become addicted to it. His mouth moved to her throat and explored, his hands stroking along her sides.

Her eyes popped open in surprise when his hand came in contact with the side of her breast, and she felt warmth spread through her that had her hips lifting to press against him. A soft moan escaped from her lips, and his hips pushed down in return. It felt so incredibly good and she thought maybe Charlie wasn't so far off in warning her to be safe already.

**July**

They stayed as long as they could stand, playing with a Frisbee, roasting hot dogs over the fire, and laughing and talking with their friends. They were so aware of each other, though, that they kept getting distracted and had to reach out and touch each other.

"Damn, will you two just get a room already?" Quil griped.

The rest of them laughed, but Jake smirked. "You're just jealous."

"Yeah, the only thing he kisses is his pillow in the throws of mastur..."

Bella clapped her hands over her ears, trying to banish the thought, while everyone howled and Quil turned to punch Embry in the shoulder, cutting him off effectively.

When everyone was packing up, Jake whispered, "Come on; let's get out of here before they see us." They slipped away unnoticed and headed down the beach.

Bella slid her hand into Jake's as they neared their driftwood log. It had served as their official make-out spot over the past month and a half. They had touched each other, skin-to-skin, for the first time here. They had yet to have sex, but she knew she wanted it.

They were near the tide pools where they had played together when they were little; perched in the little secluded area of trees, Bella felt like they were in a world where it was just the two of them.

Jake spread a blanket out, and Bella curled against him as they watched the fragile life in the pool. "Bells?"

"Hmm?" Bella murmured as she traced a finger along the line of muscle in Jake's arm.

"I love you." He sounded shy, and Bella smiled.

"I love you, too, Jake."

He leaned down to kiss her. Before she had time to blink, Jake had her back pressed to the blanket and he hovered over her. His dark eyes were soft as he stared down at her, and Bella reached up to pull him down. Her hands slid along the muscles in his back as he tickled his fingers along the bared skin of her lower stomach.

"Bells, I want you," he said simply. "Please let me make love to you."

Even if she hadn't already decided it was what she had wanted, she would have said yes to that sweetness in his voice. She whispered, "Yes," and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

His lips were everywhere; her mouth, her jaw, her throat, and he tugged her shirt off, too, to press his lips to the swell of her breasts. Bella sighed, winding her fingers into his soft hair, as his fingers fumbled with the hook of her bra. He groaned a little as her breasts were revealed.

Bella smiled, urging him to them, and he eagerly began tasting her pert, pink-tipped breasts. She moaned, arching her back, as he flicked his tongue over them and then took them between his lips. She reached down, searching for the button on his jeans as he moved back up to her.

"Condom?" Bella asked, the realization dawning on her. "I don't have anything."

"I do," Jake said, yanking one out of his wallet so fast that Bella giggled.

"You've been carrying condoms around for awhile?" She couldn't help asking.

"Uh… yeah," he said snickering. "I've been hoping to get lucky for the past two years," he said. She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Oh, and I'm just the lucky one?"

He smirked and kissed her deeply, biting at her lip, and sliding his tongue along hers. "I wouldn't sleep with just anyone, Bella. I was just looking for someone who would spread her legs and there you were…." He trailed off, laughing, as she punched him.

"Kidding," he teased. "All teenage boys probably carry them, and I just got really lucky that it was you. I love you."

She smiled, but because of his teasing, she reached down and rubbed him through his jeans and felt vindicated when he groaned heavily and bucked into her hand.

He lifted his hips, wiggling his jeans down, and she hooked her feet into them to push them off. She gasped as he got her pants and underwear off and pressed a light kiss to her mound. This was further than they had gone before. Bella felt the licks of heat all over her body and the heat began to build in between her legs.

"You feel so good, Bells. Your skin is like satin and you taste so damn good," Jake breathed shakily between kisses.

She smiled, feeling sexy and sultry for the first time in her life, and she loved it. Her hands slid down his back to get a good grip on his backside. He bucked a little into her, and they both moaned at the contact. He leaned back, allowing her a good look as he put on the condom. She was worried about him fitting inside of her when she saw his size. Bella reached out and helped, smoothing her fingers over the velvety-hard skin of his penis before they got it in place.

By then, Jake was shaking from trying to hold back. "No more touching," he pleaded. "I don't want to ruin this. As it is, it's going to go pretty fast."

Bella spread her legs, hooking her heels over his legs, and felt just the tip brush against her. They both fumbled awkwardly at first until Jake began to inch his way into her. "Tell me if I'm hurting you," he whispered.

He continued to move deeper, and Bella felt a stab of pain as he reached her barrier. He was so big; she whimpered a little at the feeling. He paused, raining kisses down on her face. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "No, just go slow okay?"

He finally slid all the way into her, and Bella bit down on her lip until the pain eased into something more pleasurable. He gently pulled back and slid back into her, causing them both to gasp. "I'm okay," she whispered and he began moving inside of her, his hips pushing against hers.

They found a rhythm, and after a few thrusts, Jake was straining not to come. "Bells…" he groaned.

"Jake… touch me here," she pleaded, guiding his hand to the little nub of flesh between her thighs.

He figured out what made her feel good, and after a few more thrusts, he came into her hard and fast. He never stopped stroking her as he grunted and cried out his release, and she got a little climax out from under the stroking and tugging of his fingers.

He collapsed, breathing heavily, and Bella could feel his heart pounding just like hers was. He turned so they were facing each other and he brushed her hair back, kissed her lips, and stroked every inch of skin he could. "Oh my God, that was fantastic," he groaned softly.

She grinned. "It really was."

"Did you…?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think so. It felt really good, but I do think we should practice some more."

He laughed. "That's my girl."

**August**

Ever since their first time, Jake and Bella couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They made love in her bedroom when Charlie was at work, they made love in Jake's bedroom when Billy was visiting with Sue, they made love in Jake's Rabbit in the garage, they made love _on_ the Rabbit, they made love in the forest, on the beach; they even made love in the movie theater on one of their date nights. They hid in the back row, Bella on his lap, feeling him inside of her as the movie played.

Bella found that she was just as insatiable as Jake which surprised but pleased her.

She was beginning to worry because she would be in school in Port Angeles come the fall, though. Summer was near its end, and Bella had begun packing to make the move to her new apartment soon. She knew she wasn't really _that_ far away from Jake, but she was trying to adjust to the fact that she wouldn't see him every day like she had over the summer.

"It's all right, Bells," Jake said one night trying to be optimistic. "You'll be off learning new things, making new friends…" His optimism faded - as he tried to convince her it was fine - because he was afraid, too. He was afraid she would meet someone at school.

"Jake, I will meet new people, but you know me. You're the one I'm in love with and that's not going to change. I'm close enough that I can come home most weekends or you can come visit me. We'll have the apartment almost to ourselves. We can actually spend a whole night together."

The thought made him smile as he tucked her more snugly against his side. They were sitting on their driftwood log, blanket wrapped around Bella, and she was curled into his side for extra warmth.

"Mmmm, what I wouldn't give to sleep in bed with you for a whole night," he murmured against her thick hair.

She smiled, touching his jaw, and urging him down to kiss her. She would never tire of the feel of his warm, firm-but-soft lips pressed against her own.

They spent the remainder of her days in Forks together. They had a picnic on the cliffs, they rode the bikes Jake had fixed up around La Push, and she either had dinner at Billy's or he came to Charlie's to eat. They drove to the outskirts of Forks a clear, Friday evening to a nice restaurant that had opened recently for dinner.

A big bonfire was held in La Push the Saturday evening before Bella was to leave. Before they left for the bonfire, Charlie gave her a gift, coughing and looking uncomfortable.

Surprised, Bella had glanced up at him. "Dad, you didn't have to get me anything. I mean, you and mom are helping me pay for school."

"I know, honey, but we're proud of how hard you worked through high school. We both wanted you to have this."

Bella pulled the shiny wrapping paper off and opened the plain box. Her eyes widened as she stared down at the laptop. "You… you got me a laptop? I was going to buy one…"

He smiled. "I know. It's not new. It belonged to one of my deputies and your mom and I bought some of the software you needed and got it all set up and cleaned up for you. It works really well and now you can use that money you had been saving for something else."

Bella threw her arms around her dad. "Thank you! I really appreciate it. I can't wait to check it out!" She made a mental note to call Renee the next day.

He smiled and gave her a big hug. "You're welcome, honey."

When they got there, Bella made her rounds at the bonfire, talking a little bit to everyone. She kept searching for Jacob, though, and he was never far behind. Most of the younger people decided to try swimming or jumping off the lower ledge of the cliff after awhile.

"You want to jump?" Jake asked with a grin. "The water is relatively calm today, and I'll go with you."

Bella bit her lip. She had been uncertain all summer of jumping. The lower lip of the cliff was still pretty high, but she had that urge over the summer of wanting to while not wanting to.

She decided to go for it. "Okay, let's do it."

"Really?" Jake looked excited, and she laughed as he tugged her along.

"Bella, be careful!" Charlie called out. He didn't particularly want her to do it, but he was trying to do what was suggested to him by Sue; let her make her own choices since she _was _eighteen and would soon be on her own. He could still tell her to be careful, though.

Bella acknowledged him and Charlie called out one more warning. "Jacob Black, you better hold onto her, or you'll be sorry!"

He heard Jake chuckle, but he called back, "I will! I won't let anything happen to her."

Bella allowed herself to be led to the cliffs and the ledge they would jump off of. She folded her top and shorts neatly and laid them on the rocks with Jake's t-shirt. She tightened her fingers around Jake's and gave him a slightly nervous smile. It still seemed so far down.

"I've got you," Jake said. "Ready?"

She nodded and they plunged off together. She sank deep into the waves, but she felt Jake's hand still wrapped around hers. When she broke the surface, she laughed giddily. She threw her arms around his neck, and he propelled them to the shore.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed. "Let's do it again!"

Laughing, he indulged her, and they jumped a few more times before staggering back to the beach feeling waterlogged. Jake wrapped a towel around Bella, pulling her down onto his lap. The day passed serenely with good friends and plenty of grilled chicken, burgers, salads, and Emily's famous blackberry pies. When the stars popped out, everyone gathered around the fire to listen to and play music.

Jake taught her how to drum like the others, and she laughed and joined in on the drum circle. When everyone was ready to leave, there were tearful goodbyes until it was just her and Jake back at his garage where they had hung out so many times.

"I got something for you," he said a little shyly.

Bella slid down off the hood of the car. "Oh Jake…" she started to say.

"Yeah yeah, you don't need any gifts," he said teasingly. "Well, too bad."

He handed her a little box, and she unwrapped it and pulled the lid off. Inside there were pretty silver earrings with carved wooden hearts dangling. The wood was smooth and in different tones and right at the bottom of them he had attached a little pearl.

"Jake, you really made these? They're beautiful!" Bella exclaimed staring at them in amazement. "Thank you."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm glad you like them."

She handed him a little book that she had stashed in the Rabbit. "This is for you when we're separated for maybe five days in a row," she said giggling.

He opened the book and laughed. She had attached so many pictures of the two of them onto the blank pages. There were pages and pages of Bella in various states of undress; wearing little shortie pajamas, a skimpy bathing suit he made her try on in the store, and one of him in a banana hammock that had led Bella to stare at his crotch which caused a laughing fit and an exciting interlude in the car. There were pictures of her posing on the motorcycle; ones of her perched on his lap, on the beach, with friends, in the woods, and out on dates. Bella even included a few more risqué ones which he thoroughly enjoyed.

He set the book down, backed her up against the wall of the garage, and kissed her. Bella wound her arms around him, feeling the light breeze before a storm drift in from the open door and wash around them.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast… summer lovin' happened so fast…"

Bella giggled as he sang softly into her ear, his lips traveling down to her throat. His fingers teased their way under her shirt.

"I met a girl, crazy for me…"

she smacked him on the ass, and he nipped at her jaw in response. "You wish," she teased.

"She met a boy, cute as can be…"

He continued singing, brushing his lips over Bella's again, his hands sliding underneath her bra to fondle her. She sighed and giggled again.

"Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights…"

Bella grinned at the memories of all those summer nights, and then he pinched her nipples. She moaned, her grip on his ass easing to work their way to his belt to undo it.

"Tell me more, tell me more... did you get very far?"

They both laughed outright as they finished shedding our clothes. "I'll be there every weekend you aren't here," he breathed eagerly as he lifted her.

"Good," she said. "Now let's go really far."

He laughed. "I love _Grease_."

**Those are all true Monty Python quotes at the beginning, too. If you like weird and silly humor, watch it! And Grease is entertaining, too. ;) Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
